


Sherlollipops - Too Many Miles

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [163]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Hooper-Holmes Child - Freeform, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt from notquitesobigkid: Hey there! Please may I request No.15: Things you said when there were too many miles between us? Ta muchly :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Too Many Miles

“Skyping isn’t the same.”

“No, it’s not grumpy-puss. But it’s all we have right now, so let’s not waste our precious time complaining, shall we?”

Sherlock blew out an annoyed breath. “Fine,” he groused. “Put her on, please.”

Molly grinned and called over her shoulder, “Come on, sweetheart, it’s Daddy!”

“Daddy!” Sherlock’s expression softened into a doting smile as his and Molly’s three-year-old daughter pattered into the room, calling his name like a sort of chant as she clambered into her mother’s lap. “Daddy! You here!”

“I am indeed,” he said, his smile widening at the unrestrained happiness in Alicia’s face and voice. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“Yay Daddy!” Alicia exclaimed with an excited bounce and clap of her tiny hands. Hands that were so like her mother’s, just as her big brown eyes and tiny button of a nose were pure Molly. Her unruly mop of dark curls and the perfect Cupid’s bow of her lips were all him, however. A perfect mixture of the two. “You gots my presents?”

He nodded. “Of course I do. And when I get home the day after tomorrow, you’ll get to open them.”

Those perfect lips curled into a perfect pout. “Want ‘em now!”

“Now, Alicia, you know Daddy can’t get home until he’s finished the case,” Molly chastised her gently, brushing her hand over the little girl’s head in a soothing motion. “We’ll put big exes on the calendar so you’ll know when he’s coming home, all right sweetie?”

The pout grew larger and her eyes filled with tears. “Want Daddy home!” she wailed, then turned and buried her head in Molly’s shoulder, clutching her mother’s jumper in her tiny fists as she sobbed.

“Um, maybe we should do this another time?” Molly said over the escalating cries coming from Alicia’s throat. “Sorry, Sherlock, I thought she’d be excited to see you, I didn’t think she’d have a meltdown!” She cuddled the unhappy child closer, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head and making soothing noises to try and calm her.

“Alicia!” Sherlock’s voice was sharp, and both mother and daughter looked at him with wide eyes, Molly’s verging on angry, Alicia’s startled. But at least he’d stopped her sobs, if only temporarily. “When did I say I would be home?

“Day af’er t’morrow,” she mumbled, her thumb straying toward her mouth.

“And what did Mummy say you would do so you’d know when I’d be home?”

“Put esses on the calder,” Alicia replied.

Sherlock nodded. “Exactly. So after tonight’s sleep and one more, I’ll be home. With presents for my brave girl who’s doing such an exceptional job keeping Mummy company until I get back.” He leaned closer as if to keep someone from overhearing. “Should I bring Mummy a present too?” he asked in a loud whisper.

Both Molly and Alicia giggled as he widened his eyes comically. “Yes, Daddy! Mummy needs a fwower!” Alicia warbled, tear completely forgotten. “A lellow one!”

“Lellow it is,” Sherlock replied solemnly. “How many sleeps?”

“Two!” she sang out, holding up two pudgy fingers. “I be good, Daddy!” She leaned forward and gave the monitor a smacking kiss before Molly could stop her. “Night Daddy!”

“Good night, angel,” he said softly, putting his hand to his lips and blowing her a kiss. “Now, share that with Mummy and tell her I love her just as much as I love you, OK?”

“OK!” Alicia clambered to her knees and threw her arms around Molly’s neck. “Wuv you, Mummy! Wuv you, Daddy!”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Sherlock’s eyes were suspiciously shiny and Molly knew her own were _thisclose_ to shedding a tear or two. He cleared his throat and looked away for a second. When he looked back his eyes were clear but Molly could see how much he longed to be home with them. “I’ll see you in two sleeps,” he said softly, holding Molly’s gaze.

“Two sleeps, she agreed, smiling at him and holding Alicia in her arms. “See you then.”

“See you.”

Too many miles between them, true, but the love was as clear and strong as if they were in the same room. Alicia and Molly Holmes were never in any doubt of that, no matter how many times Sherlock was called away on cases over the years.


End file.
